remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Star Dragon Balls
The Black Star Dragon Balls (究極のドラゴンボール Kyūkyoku no Doragon Bōru, lit. "Dragon Ball of Ultimate") are a more powerful version of the main Dragon Balls, created by the Nameless Namekian (before Kami and King Piccolo split). Overview Creation and concept The Black Star Dragon Balls did not appear in Dragon Ball Z as they had not been invented yet, Toei Animation created them as a convenient plot device to get Goku to go to space. Description The Black Star Dragon Balls are the same size as the Earth Dragon Balls, approximately 7.5 cm in diameter. They can summon Ultimate Shenron who can grant any wishes, including killing people (which the original Shenron cannot). Even for wishes that are weak enough for the regular Shenron to grant (such as reducing Goku's age), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it (the Super Saiyan 4 transformation can only temporarily reverse the effects). After a wish has been granted, these Dragon Balls do not turn into stone, so if someone does collect all seven, they can wish again right away. As the name indicates, the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Unfortunately, to counter such unrestricted powers, these artifacts have a lethal side effect. After the wish has been granted, the Dragon Balls spread across the universe, or galaxy according to the FUNimation dub. If all seven balls have not been re-collected and returned to the designated planet on which the wish was granted, the negative energy caused by using the Black Star Dragon Balls will cause the host planet to blow up in a year (this, however, can be permanently reversed using a set of regular Dragon Balls). In the Japanese version, Mr. Popo insists that not only must they be returned to the planet they were used on, but they must be returned to their original spot, hence why Earth still exploded a year after their initial use despite Goku, Pan, and Trunks returning the balls to Earth. The Black Star Dragon Balls have a reversed effect when person make a wish via pure heart. These Dragon Balls have only granted two wishes in the series before Piccolo's death (as he is the "creator" of these Dragon Balls after his re-fusion with Kami) destroyed them forever. It is presumed the time period Kami and King Piccolo as well his son Piccolo were separated, these Dragon Balls were turned to stone. In Super INFINITY, in Age 261, Katas created the Black Star Dragon Balls on planet Gaia and passed on his role of maintaining the Black Star Dragon Balls to his son before he sending him off to planet Earth in a Namekian spaceship. Piccolo and the Sailor Guardians modified the Black Star Dragon Balls so their side effect was removed for good, causing them to function more like the Dragon Balls of Earth. Like the Earth or Namekian Dragon Balls, the summoner must utter a set of words. These words are "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Ultimate Shenron!" Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the Black Star Dragon Balls are known as the Ultimate Dragon Balls and Piccolo apparently modifies them so their downsides are removed, causing them to function more like the Dragon Balls of Earth. However, Omega Shenron uses them to turn the Earth into a living hell and corrupts Ultimate Shenron with his negative energy. The Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero manages to defeat Omega Shenron and collects all seven, but is confronted by Ultimate Shenron, who attacks them when he is summoned due to Omega Shenron's negative energy. The hero manages to defeat Ultimate Shenron, removing the negative energy from him restoring the Dragon to normal. However, Ultimate Shenron reveals that Omega Shenron's negative energy has grown too powerful for even his power to undo the effects of Omega Shenron's wish, so the hero wishes that all those killed as a result of Omega Shenron's wish be revived and decides to find another way to restore the Earth to normal without the Dragon Balls. Location of the Black Star Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – Dual Planet, taken by Emperor Pilaf and his gang to the Mirror spaceship. Planet M-2, inside Dr. Myuu's body. Taken by Baby to a Deserted Starship. Planet Tritek *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Imecka. Planet Polaris. Planet Shikk. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Litt. Planet Cretaceous, eaten by a T-Rex. Planet Nikochan. *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – Planetoid Vampa. Planet Monmaasu, stuck in an apple and then in the tooth of a giant. Planet Yardrat. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Arlia. Planet Rudeeze. Planet Mogina. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Gelbo. Planet Luud, brought from Planetoid Beehay by the Para Brothers found. Planet Pital. *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Fake Namek, stolen and taken to New Planet Vegeta by Broly and his father Paragus. Planet Tigere. Planet Potaufeu. Known wishes granted ''Dragon Ball GT'' *Goku unintentionally wished back to a kid by Emperor Pilaf (Pilaf originally meant to wish for world domination before Goku sees Pilaf and the gang in order to find out where is the mysterious light coming from). *Planet Tuffle to be recreated next to Earth (by Baby). ''Super INFINITY'' *Frieza wished back from Hell by Sorbet. *Broly to be saved and sent back to Planet Vampa. (by Cheelai) *New Planet Vegeta to be restored next to New Planet Plant. (by Baby). *Sailor Pluto to be revived. (by Sailor Chibi Moon) *A wish to revive all deceased characters of Another in Sailor Moon's universe. *Sailor Moon wishes to revive Sailor Mars, who used Evil Containment Wave to imprison Omega Shenron. Video Games *In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Omega Shenron makes a wish that makes Earth a living hell resulting in the event of the games' Hero Mode. *In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, due to Ultimate Shenron's inability to undo Omega Shenron's wish, the Ultimate Tenkaichi hero wishes to revive all the people killed as a result of Omega Shenron's wish. Trivia *During Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, the Black Star Dragon Balls are never mentioned, yet Emperor Pilaf knows of their existence at the start of Dragon Ball GT, thanks to personal research. The only people who would have known of the existence of the balls would have been Piccolo (due to him having all of Kami's knowledge) and possibly Mr. Popo, but King Kai also knew of their existence. Luna, Artemis, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto also knew of the existence of the Black Star Dragon Balls. *When the Nameless Namek split into Kami and Piccolo, the Black Star Dragon Balls turned into stone and became inactive due to the "creator" of the balls no longer existing. However, when Piccolo and Kami reunited during the Imperfect Cell Saga, the balls once again became active due to them being one again. The balls were briefly deactivated when Piccolo was killed when Buu destroyed the Earth (of course, the balls themselves were also destroyed along with the Earth, so Piccolo's survival was irrelevant), and were reactivated once again when Porunga restored Piccolo's life. *The Ultimate Tenkaichi hero is the only hero or good person to have successfully used the Black Star Dragon Balls to summon Ultimate Shenron and have a wish granted. All other users were villains or had evil intentions for using them. **Cheelai and Sailor Chibi Moon are the good persons used the Black Star Dragon Balls to summon Ultimate Shenron and have a wish granted. *Technically Black Star Dragon Balls are the only set of Dragon Balls to have been used to summon Ultimate Shenron by another Shenron, Omega Shenron. *Ironically, even if Pilaf had managed to have his wish for world domination granted, the Earth would have eventually been destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Balls side effect. Thus Emperor Pilaf would have doomed the very he intended to rule and another example of Pilaf's bumbling nature. *Oddly in Ultimate Tenkaichi, the Earth was not destroyed Black Star Dragon Balls' side effect mostly like few modification to prevent it. **Similarly in Super INFINITY, New Planet Plant was not destroyed Black Star Dragon Balls' side effect mostly like few modification to prevent it. *In the German dub of the Dragon Ball GT anime, the Black Star Dragon Balls were translated as "Super Dragon Balls". In an ironic twist, the Dragon Ball Z anime was eventually continued as Dragon Ball Super, which also featured a set of Dragon Balls called Super Dragon Balls. Category:Quest Items Category:Balls Category:Items Category:Dragon Balls Category:MacGuffins